After the rain
by featherink2016
Summary: Emi est une humaine, mais connaît l'existence du monde surnaturel qui l'entoure. Malgré les efforts de Caroline, Elena et Bonnie pour la garder à l'écart de tout ça, sa rencontre avec Klaus Mikaelson risque de tout bouleverser.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Après tant de temps à avoir voulu me lancer dans l'écriture de fanfictions, ça y est, je me lance!**

 **Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ! (à part Emi)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **POV Emi:**

-Allô ?

-Mais enfin Emi t'es où ? Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend !

Je m'empresse de regarder ma montre. Huit heures et quart. Eh merde...

-Euh... j'arrive tout de suite !

-Gouille toi !

Je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires. Ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois. Je voulais lire seulement une heure sur cette terrasse ! Mais le temps a passé beaucoup plus vite que prévu et ça va bientôt faire trois heures. Résultat, je suis en retard. Comme d'habitude. Une fois ma boisson payée, je me mets à courir. Les rues de Mystic Falls commencent à se remplir à cette heure ci. Je croise quelques couples, ainsi que des groupes d'amis à la recherche d'un endroit sympas où passer la soirée. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que j'arrive en sueur devant le Mystic Grill. En entrant, j'aperçois Caroline, Elena, et Bonnie assissent à une table dans un coin isolé de la salle. Airs sérieux, sourcils froncés, elles semblent plongées dans une grande conversation. Conversation qui s'arrête net à l'instant où je m'assois. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Caroline me lance d'un ton accusateur :

-C'est pas trop tôt ! T'étais où ?

-Je suis désolée... j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. De quoi vous étiez entrain de parler ?

Les filles se regardent. Bonnie est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche mais Caroline la coupe :

-C'est pas important ! Bon on commande ?

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance bizarre. Mes amies ont toutes un sourire crispé collé au visage. Quelque chose cloche, et comme toujours, je suis mise à l'écart. Au moment du dessert je craque :

-Bon, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Elles tournent la tête dans ma direction dans un même geste. Elles s'inquiètent pour moi. Je peux le voir dans leur regard. Il y a quelques mois déjà, j'ai appris que mes amies étaient des êtres surnaturels. Caroline et Elena m'ont avoué être des vampires ( ainsi que leur petits amis Stephan et Damon ) et Bonnie une sorcière. Quand j'ai découvert ça, ça a été un sacré choque. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais ça m'a aussi permit de découvrir la cause de leurs messes basses incessantes. Au début, je ne voulais pas me mêler à tout ça. J'avais bien trop peur. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Je n'en peux plus d'être mise à l'écart et de sans cesse m'inquiéter pour elles car je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. J'ai envie... j'ai besoin qu'elles me parlent, qu'elles m'expliquent ce à quoi elles font face. Je veux les aider. Mais elles refusent. Pour ma protection, moins j'en sais, mieux c'est. Tout ce qu'elles m'ont dit, c'est qu'elles ont des problèmes avec une certaine famille Mikaelson et que je ne dois surtout pas m'approcher d'eux. J'ai également remarqué à la télévision ou aux infos que plusieurs corps vidés de leur sang avaient été retrouvés dans les environs ces dernières semaines.

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous cherchez à me protéger et tout ça mais...

-Il n'y a rien du tout. Rien que tu ne dois savoir, me coupe Elena.

Je baisse la tête et me résigne à finir ma tarte aux pommes, telle une petite fille à qui l'on vient de dire de ne pas se mêler des affaires des grands.

* * *

Je m'ennuie. Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes amies. Elles m'ont simplement envoyé un message me disant qu'elles allaient être très occupées pendant quelques jours, en m'assurant que tout allait bien et que je ne devais surtout pas m'inquiéter. Facile à dire...

J'ai pourtant essayé de me changer les idées en me noyant dans le travail. J'ai même pris des heures supplémentaires. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Du coup, quand je ne travaille pas, je passe mon temps à marcher dans les rues et à dormir.

Il est dix huit heure. Je suis sur le point de me réchauffer les restes de la veille quand mon portable se met à sonner. C'est mon père. Je souffle et balance mon téléphone sur le canapé. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Pour faire court, mes parents ne sont jamais d'accord avec mes choix. Quand j'ai quitté la maison pour venir vivre à Mystic Falls, ça a été la grosse crise. Et à chaque fois qu'ils appellent, je peux être sûre que c'est pour critiquer tous mes faits et gestes. Et là, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Ils n'auront qu'à laisser un message. Problème : mes parents ont tendance à être insistants. Genre TRES insistants. Tellement insistants que je finis par éteindre mon téléphone.

-Aaaaaaah le silence ! je m'exclame tout haut apaisée.

Mais j'ai parlé un peu trop vite je crois. Car au bout d'un quart d'heure, c'est le téléphone fixe qui se met à sonner. Excédée et sachant qu'ils n'abandonneront pas avant au moins une heure, je décide de sortir. Mais une fois dans la rue, je réalise qu'il pleut des cordes. Tant pis. C'est alors sans parapluie ni imper que je m'aventure dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

 **POV Klaus:**

J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. D'alcool ou de sang je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais me connaissant ce sera sûrement les deux. Les rues sont désertes. Pas étonnant. Avec ce temps, les gens préfèrent rester chez eux. Mais personnellement, je crois que si j'étais resté chez moi ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, j'aurai fini par craquer. Entre les disputes avec mes frères et ma sœur, le comportement de Kol, et l'intrusion incessante du double Petrova et de ses amis dans nos vies, je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré marcher plutôt qu'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique pour me rendre au bar, et ce malgré ce temps. J'ai vraiment besoin d'air.

Mais en arrivant à quelques mètres du Myctic Grill, je ressens l'impression de ne pas être seul dehors. Au milieu du bruit du vent et de la pluie, je perçois autre chose. Une respiration. C'est en tournant à l'angle de la rue que je l'aperçois. Là bas, recroquevillée sur un banc en face du Mystic Grill se trouve une forme. Intrigué, je décide de m'en approcher. En quelques secondes, je suis debout en face d'elle, à seulement quelques centimètres. C'est une jeune femme. Elle est repliée sur elle même, ce qui m'empêche de voir son visage. Elle ne semble d'abord pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Mais elle doit finir par sentir que quelqu'un l'observe, car au bout de quelques instants, elle relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Elle doit avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns, trempés par la pluie, tombent mollement autour de son visage. Ses yeux sont rouges et je comprends que l'eau sur son visage n'est pas seulement de l'eau de pluie, mais également des larmes.

Seule, sur ce banc, repliée sous la pluie, elle a l'air seule au monde. Et malgré tout, quelque chose brille dans son regard. Une lueur que je saurais reconnaître entre mille. De la détermination.

Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, à nous fixer sans rien dire. Elle semble étudier mes traits comme j'étudie les siens. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par briser ce silence :

-Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.

Sa phrase me prend au dépourvu. Mais malgré tout, je décide de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Nous restons ainsi quelques instants. Elle penche la tête en arrière, et ferme les yeux. Les gouttes de pluies lui tombent sur le visage qui se détend jusqu'à devenir presque apaisé.

-Mauvaise journée ?me demande t-elle comme si elle avait lu en moi.

-On peut dire ça.

-Alors tu devrais faire comme moi.

Se rendant compte que je la regarde d'un air dubitatif, elle poursuit :

-J'adore la pluie. Après être allée sous une averse, je me sens toujours mieux... comme nettoyée.

-Mais les problèmes ne disparaissent pas pour autant.

-Peut-être... mais je trouve que ça apaise et permet de les voir sous un autre angle.

Cette fille est vraiment surprenante. Je souris sans l'imiter pour autant.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid ?je lui demande.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais ça depuis des années. Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand ça ne va pas ?

Mon portable se met à sonner. Quand je le sors de ma poche, je constate qu'il s'agit d'Elijah. Je pousse un grognement.

-Eh ben ! Tu n'as pas l'air super emballé par cet appel !

-C'est mon frère, je répond en replaçant le téléphone à sa place.

-Problème de famille ?

Je la regarde sans répondre, alors qu'elle s'empresse d'ajouter :

-Je suis désolée ce n'est pas mes affaires...

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu as deviné. La relation que j'entretiens avec ma famille est en quelque sorte compliquée.

Elle baisse la tête, avant de lancer d'une petite voix :

-Crois moi, je comprends parfaitement.

Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire par là mais mon téléphone se remet à sonner. Agacé, je décroche :

-Quoi ?

-Niklaus tu dois venir c'est urgent.

La voix de mon frère est pressé et je devine que l'affaire doit concerner Kol. Encore.

-J'arrive, dis-je en raccrochant.

Mais en me levant, j'hésite.

-Vas y ça a l'air important, me dit-elle. De toute manière, j'étais sur le point d'aller au Mystic Grill, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Je la regarde s'éloigner, puis rentrer dans le bâtiment, avant de me diriger vers chez moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux:**

 **POV Emi**

Aujourd'hui j'ai le sourire. Je vais enfin revoir mes amies. Elles m'ont donné rendez vous devant une boutique pour aller faire les magasins. Cette fois je suis tellement impatiente, qu'au lieu d'être en retard comme à mon habitude, j'arrive une demi heure en avance. Les minutes s'écoulent et l'heure dite arrive enfin. Mais un quart d'heure après, elles ne sont toujours pas là. « Elles ont dû avoir un imprévu qui les aura retardé » je pense pour moi même. Alors j'attends. Je fais les cent pas, je tourne la tête de gauche à droite dans l'espoir de les voir arriver... mais personne. Je vérifie trois fois mon portable au cas où elles auraient essayé de me joindre... mais rien. Une heure après, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Elles m'ont posé un lapin. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Si elles n'ont pas pu m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message, c'est qu'une urgence est survenue. J'essaie de les appeler mais aucune d'elles ne répond. « Chez elles ! Il faut que j'aille chez elles ! ». Je me mets à courir en direction de chez Caroline. Mais personne n'est à la maison. Je me dirige donc vers chez Bonnie. Mais en arrivant, j'ai beau tambouriner à sa porte et l'appeler, personne ne répond. Je commence à paniquer. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'elles sont et surtout... je n'ai aucune idée de si elles vont bien. Je me remets à courir en direction de chez Elena. Je bouscule les passants qui me regardent bizarrement, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer et soudain... mon téléphone se met à vibrer. C'est Caroline. Je m'arrête, et m'empresse de répondre en manquant de faire tomber mon portable.

-Allô ?

-Emi ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air essoufflé, me répond Caroline une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Est-ce que vous vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas venu à notre rendez-vous, j'ai essayé de vous appeler, je suis même allée chez vous mais il y n'y avait personne !

-Emi, je suis vraiment désolée. On va bien. Mais il y a eu un...imprévu. Nos portables étaient éteints et on a oublié de t'appeler.

-Vous avez oublié de m'appeler ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'inquiétude que j'ai ressenti ?

-Je sais... on est vraiment désolées...

Je m'accroupis contre le mur, soudainement épuisée.

-Écoute Caroline, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à me tenir en dehors de ça.

-Emi...

Un bruit retentit dans le téléphone.

-Emi on en reparle plus tard d'accord ? Je dois vraiment y aller. Salut !

Sur ce, elle raccroche. Je ferme les yeux un instant et tente de respirer calmement. Il faut que je me calme. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut qu'on est une conversation sérieuse toutes les quatre.

Je devrais sans doute me lever pour rentrer chez moi, mais je n'en n'ai aucune envie. Soudain, je me mets à repenser au mec de l'autre jour. Celui que j'ai rencontré sous la pluie. Il était tellement... énigmatique. Ses yeux reflétaient une grande profondeur, et j'ai pu sentir à quel point il se sentait seul. Juste comme moi. On aurait dit que quelque chose lui pesait. On ne se connaît peut-être pas, mais du peu de temps que nous avons passer ensemble assis sur ce banc, je me suis sentie bien. Et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et puis, il a dû partir. Je ne connais même pas son nom...

Bref. Je devrais arrêter d'y penser. Après tout, je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais alors...

Lorsque je relève la tête, j'aperçois une jeune femme blonde qui déambule dans la rue en donnant des sortes de prospectus à tous les gens qu'elle croise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle dégage une telle prestance et une telle assurance. J'aimerais tellement être comme elle, au lieu de me trimbaler avec ce manque de confiance encombrant et cette maladresse à toute épreuve. Je continue de la regarder quand nos regards se croisent. Elle s'approche de moi, et me lance :

-Eh toi ! La fille avec le regard triste !

Elle me tend sa brochure qui est en faite une sorte d'invitation.

-Tu devrais venir à ma fête ce soir, ça te redonnera le sourire.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne et continue d'aborder les gens.

Je porte alors mon attention sur le papier qu'elle m'a donné. Il y a simplement une adresse, le mot fête mentionné, et l'heure à laquelle ça commence. C'est tout. Pas de noms, ni de détails. Je froisse le papier en boule et le fourre dans ma poche. Hors de question que j'y aille. Je ne sais même pas qui était cette fille. Je ne suis pas désespérée au point d'aller seule chez des inconnus.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Toute seule, devant un grand manoir bondé de monde que je ne connais pas. À l'intérieur, la musique bat son plein, et j'aperçois des gens danser et boire par la fenêtre. C'est la grosse ambiance. « Je peux toujours m'en aller. Après tout je ne suis pas obligée. » En effet, mes jambes qui jusqu'ici semblaient déterminées à venir à cette fête sans me demander mon avis, semblent à présent paralysées. La partie raisonnable de moi me dit « Ce n'est pas sage. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Après tout ça peut mal tourner. Tu ne connais pas le genre de personnes qui est à l'intérieur. ». Mais l'autre partie de moi, celle inconsciente et pleine de spontanéité me souffle « Vas y, rencontre de nouvelles personnes et éclate toi ! ».

Un groupe de personnes qui arrive sur ma droite me sort de mes pensées. Sans réfléchir, je me glisse derrière elles et passe la porte de ce gigantesque manoir.

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

-Nick !

J'accélère en me frayant un chemin parmi la foule mais ma sœur insiste.

-Nick !

Agacé, je finis par me retourner :

-Quoi ?

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Loin d'ici, je marmonne en m'éloignant.

-Nick, j'ai passé deux jours à organiser cette fête, tu pourrais rester ! Même Elijah fait un effort !

Je l'ignore et me dirige vers la sortie. Hors de question que je reste ici un instant de plus, entouré d'inconnus et d'adolescents en rûte qui empestent la transpiration et l'alcool. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Sur le chemin, j'aperçois Kol dans la foule. Il est entouré de deux filles qui ne semblent avoir d'yeux que pour lui, car elles le fixent avec admiration. Elles n'imaginent pas la soirée qu'elles vont vivre... En effet, Kol est incontrôlable en ce moment. Il me fait un petit signe, en me gratifiant de son sourire arrogant. Quand je me retourne, je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je m'apprête à contraindre cette personne de sortir de ma route, mais quand mes yeux se posent sur elle, ma bouche se referme. C'est _elle_.

* * *

 **POV Emi :**

C'est lui ! Le mec de l'autre jour ! À cette fête ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Hey, me fait-il l'air tout aussi surpris.

-Euh, hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'habite ici.

-Vraiment ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Il habite ici ? Dans ce manoir gigantesque ?

-Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Euh... eh bien je... c'est une très bonne question.

Ah ben bravo Emi ! Quelle réponse intelligente ! Pourtant, ma réplique semble l'amuser. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes à nous regarder sans savoir quoi nous dire. Soudain la musique dansante qui nous enveloppait jusque là se transforme. La mélodie devient plus lente, plus douce. Autour de nous, des couples commencent à se former pour danser.

-Aimerais-tu danser ?me demande t-il soudain, en me tendant la main.

Sa question me prend au dépourvu.

-Euh... d'accord.

J'attrape sa main, et nous commençons à danser. Au début, je suis assez gênée et j'évite de le regarder dans les yeux. « T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? Il va te prendre pour une idiote si tu ne dis rien. » Pourtant l'autre jour, c'est moi qui parlais le plus. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je le trouve super intimidant d'un coup. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil. Il est entrain de m'observer. Merde. Ok. Trouve un truc à dire.

-Alors comme ça tu habites ici ?je finis par lancer.

-Oui. C'est ma sœur qui organise la fête.

-Ah c'était donc ta sœur la fille de l'autre jour.

-Tu l'as rencontré ?me demande t-il étonné.

-Oui elle m'a donné une invit' dans la rue.

Je commence à me détendre. La musique me berce et je me laisse aller dans notre danse. La sensation de bien être que j'ai ressenti lors de notre première rencontre est de retour.

-Je peux te poser une question ?me demande-t-il sérieusement.

-Euh oui, laquelle ?

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je souris.

-Emi. Je m'appelle Emi.

Il répète mon prénom comme s'il le goûtait et découvrait sa saveur.

-Et toi ?

Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre car à peine a-t-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que mon prénom retentit à quelques mètres de nous. Quelqu'un m'appelle. Quand je tourne la tête, j'aperçois Caroline qui se fraye un chemin dans la foule, suivit d'Elena et de Bonnie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

Une fois à nos côté, je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que Caroline me lance avec un regard noir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh...

-Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?me fait-elle en se tournant vers mon cavalier.

Je me tourne à mon tour vers lui. Il semble sur la défensive et son regard oscille entre mes amies et moi d'un air surpris.

-Euh...vous vous connaissez ?je finis par demander d'une petite voix.

Caroline me regarde d'un air outré, avant de me répondre :

-Si on le connaît ? C'est Klaus Mikaelson !

Pendant un instant, je n'ai aucun réaction. Arrêt sur image. Incompréhension. Comme si mon esprit avait préféré se déconnecter plutôt que de laisser entrer les paroles de Caroline. Et soudain,tout se remet en place. Un déluge de pensées déferle dans ma tête dans un désordre sans nom. Klaus Mikaelson ? _Le_ Klaus Mikaelson ? Ce n'est pas possible. Non.

-Tu ne savais pas que c'était lui ? Me demande-t-elle ?

Je fais non de la tête, incapable de produire le moindre son. Klaus me regarde, une expression dans son regard que je ne comprend pas. Sa main se ressert sur la mienne, comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe. Étrangement, ce geste me rassure.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, lui crache Caroline avant de nous séparer et de m'entraîner dehors.

Une fois devant le manoir, mes amies se tournent vers moi. Je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire.

-Tu l'as vu beaucoup de fois ?me demande calmement Bonnie.

-C'est seulement la deuxième fois.

-Ok. Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui il était ?

-Non.

-Bon ok. Il faut qu'on rentre, dit Caroline. Elena et moi on va chercher Damon et Stephan à l'intérieur pour leur dire que le plan est annulé. Bonnie, tu restes avec Emi.

Le plan ? Quel plan ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée, je réplique sèchement.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me sens en colère tout à coup.

-Emi, cet endroit est plein de vampire.

Je frissonne, mais réplique malgré tout :

-Ça m'est égal, allez y toutes les trois et je reste là.

Elles se concertent du regard un instant, semblant hésiter.

-J'ai besoin de rester seule un instant, je rajoute.

-Bon ok, dit Elena. Mais ne bouge pas d'ici.

Sur ce, elles rentrent dans le manoir. Une fois seule, je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter, l'air ironique :

-Oui maman.

À l'intérieur, la musique est redevenue assourdissante, tout comme les pensées qui fusent dans ma tête. Je lève la tête pour observer la lune.

-Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne dans un sursaut, n'ayant entendu personne arriver. Klaus est là, à quelques mètres de moi, m'observant d'un air songeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?je demande sur la défensive.

-C'est une bonne question.

Je souris intérieurement à l'entente de ma réponse de tout à l'heure. Mais je me ressaisis vite et à l'extérieur, je suis comme paralysée.. Les battements de mon cœur se sont accélérés et je ne sais pas si je suis sensée m'enfuir en courant, hurler ou l'affronter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, mais vu les relations qu'il entretient avec mes amies, ça ne doit pas être pour seulement me taper la conversation. L'idée qu'il est envie de me faire du mal me crée un pincement au cœur. Il fait un pas vers moi et instinctivement je recule. Il s'arrête.

-Je t'effraie.

Je ne répond pas.

-Eh bien, je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris, poursuit-il. Tes amies ont dû beaucoup te parler de moi.

Je hoche la tête.

-Tu sais ce que je suis ?me demande-t-il.

-Oui.

Il se met à avancer. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce courage, mais cette fois je ne recule pas. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose mais je le coupe :

-Tu as l'intention de me faire du mal ?

Son visage reflète de l'incompréhension comme si ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

-Je veux simplement discuter.

-Tu devrais plutôt rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je me détourne et m'apprête à m'éloigner mais il m'attrape le bras.

-Attends.

-Non. Laisse moi. Je ne veux pas te parler. Je veux seulement que tu me laisses tranquille.

Un pointe de tristesse perle dans ma dernière phrase, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'une boule se forme au creux de ma gorge. C'est au bout de ce qu'il me paraît être une éternité qu'il finit pas lâcher mon bras. Lorsque je me retourne, il n'est plus là.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre. J'avais plein de choses à faire avec les cours et tout ça et je me suis laissée déborder...**

 **En tout cas voilà ENFIN la suite :)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir! ;)**

 **Voilà! Je n'ai plu qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture en espérant que ça va vous plaire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **POV Emi**

-Tu ne dois plus jamais t'approcher de lui !me lance Elena lorsque nous arrivons toutes les trois dans mon appartement.

-J'avais bien compris, je me contente de répondre en marmonnant.

Après avoir quitté le manoir, Damon et Stephan sont repartis chez eux, mais mes amies ont trouvé plus sage de me raccompagner jusque chez moi. Durant tout le chemin du retour, Caroline n'a cessé de me poser des questions pour être sûre qu'il ne m'avait rien fait. Questions auxquelles n'a répondu que mon silence. En effet, la voyant devenir limite hystérique, j'ai préféré me taire plutôt que de faire empirer sa crise. Je l'ai alors laissé s'indigner dans un monologue sans fin. Quant à Bonnie et Elena, elles se sont contentées de marcher devant nous, enveloppées de leurs messes basses.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne peux empêcher la colère de m'envahir. Elle se déploie lentement en moi, et il m'est de plus en plus difficile de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Tu imagines si on n'avait pas été à cette fête ? Si on ne vous avez pas trouvé entrain de danser ? Il aurait pu te blesser ou...

-Oui c'est vrai ça. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là bas ? Et n'essayez même pas de me dire que vous étiez venus faire la fête avec vos ennemis jurés juste le temps d'une trêve !

Elles se regardent, soudainement silencieuses.

-Rien, répondent-elles à l'unisson.

-Rien ?je répète ahuris. Les filles, je viens de danser avec ce que vous appelez un hybride semi vampire, semi loup garou de plus de mille ans ! Je crois être en droit d'être impliquée désormais.

-Emi, on fait ça pour te protéger, me dit doucement Bonnie.

-Je le sais. Et je suis désolée de me mettre dans cet état là mais vous devez comprendre que je suis fatiguée d'être mise à l'écart tout le temps. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à m'inquiéter pour vous, et je n'en peux plus. Et je sais qu'au début je vous disais que je voulais rester loin de tout ça, mais maintenant, je veux...j'ai besoin, d'y être mêlée. Je veux vous aider. Je veux vous soutenir. N'est-ce pas à cela que servent les amies ? À se soutenir les unes les autres ? S'il vous plaît, dites moi ce qui se passe.

Pendant un moment qui me paraît une éternité, personne ne parle. Elena finit par briser ce silence.

-On va y réfléchir, dit-elle simplement.

-Merci.

-Bon, on va te laisser te reposer. Venez les filles.

-Mais, commence Caroline.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elena la coupe d'un geste de la main. Puis elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Deux minutes plus tard, elles sont parties, et je me retrouve seule au milieu de la pièce, dans un silence pesant. Tout en moi veut hurler. Mais je n'en fais rien. Je me contente de m'asseoir par terre, et de regarder le vide.

* * *

 **POV Elena**

Nous sommes à peine sorties de chez Emi, que Caroline se tourne vers moi :

-Elena, comment as tu pu dire à Emi qu'on allait y réfléchir ? Il est totalement hors de question qu'on l'implique dans nos histoires surnaturelles ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Elle est humaine et...

-Caroline, je sais.

-Quoi ?

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis qu'on allait réfléchir alors ?me demande Bonnie.

-Parce que sinon, elle aurait insisté. Vous l'avez entendu, cette situation est trop dure pour elle. Je n'y vois qu'une seule solution. Nous devons sortir de sa vie.

-Quoi ?fait Caroline abasourdie.

-A partir de maintenant, nous ne lui donnons plus aucune nouvelle. Nous ne l'appelons plus, nous ne lui parlons plus. C'est la seule solution pour qu'elle renonce à entrer dans notre monde.

-Elena je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Écoutez on a essayé de rester amies avec elle tout en la gardant en dehors de tout ça mais ça ne marche pas ! Et puis il y a Klaus ! Maintenant il connaît son existence et si il se rend compte qu'elle est vraiment très importante pour nous, il pourrait tenter de lui faire du mal. C'est également pour ça que nous devons rompre tout contact avec elle.

-Tu as raison...dit Bonnie.

Nous nous tournons vers Caroline.

-Très bien, fait-elle à sont tour. Plus aucun contact avec Emi.

* * *

 **POV Emi**

1h23 du matin. 2h00. 2h43. 3h01. Les heures s'écoulent devant moi à une vitesse fulgurante, et j'ai beau respirer calmement, essayer de me vider la tête, ou encore compter les moutons, impossible de dormir.

Est-ce qu'il savait qui j'étais quand il est venu me rejoindre sur le banc ? Avait-il l'intention de me faire du mal ? Voulait-il jouer avec moi ? M'utiliser ? Ou bien ignorait-il tout de mon identité ? Toutes ces questions ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, sans que je ne puisse en trouver ne serait-ce qu'une réponse. Je suis tellement en colère. Je ne sais pas vraiment contre qui, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été privée de quelque chose de merveilleux. Ce qui est dingue en soi. Je veux dire, quelqu'un comme lui aurait dû me faire éprouver de la peur, de l'angoisse, et un sentiment de malaise. Et ce, au premier regard.

Et pourtant, en sa compagnie, je ressentais un tel sentiment de calme, d'apaisement...de bien être. J'ignore comment c'est possible étant donné que je ne l'ai vu que deux fois...et pourtant... Il m'a intrigué tout de suite. J'ai bien senti que quelque chose de très compliqué émanait de lui, mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre plus que ça. Je voulais juste apprendre à le connaître et tâcher de comprendre pourquoi il me faisait me sentir si bien.

Mais je dois passer à autre chose. D'après ce que mes amies m'ont dit, c'est un monstre sans cœur, et je dois absolument ignorer tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir et revenir à la raison.

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

4h00 du matin, et pourtant la musique bat toujours son plein à l'intérieur du manoir. Après le départ d'Emi, j'ai décidé de monter sur le toit pour y boire un whisky. Ça va faire six heures que j'y suis. J'avais besoin d'être seul, loin des problèmes familiaux, loin des conflits, loin de Kol et de ses victimes, et surtout loin de tous mes doutes. Cette fille m'a intrigué tout de suite. Elle dégageait une telle détermination, et à la minute où nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux, je me suis senti compris, connecté. Elle semblait différente. Mais désormais, elle est similaire à tous les autres. Elle me voit comme tous ceux qui ont croisé mon chemin. Comme un monstre et c'est mieux comme ça. Car en sa présence, une part de moi aurais pu devenir vulnérable. Faible.

Mais ici, sur le toit, je me sens invincible. Je me sens moi. De mon perchoir, je perçois tout ce qui passe à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'observe le moindre mouvement alentour, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie. Proie sur laquelle je pourrais sauter à tout moment. Comme ce couple qui sort prendre l'air pour se bécoter, comme cette fille qui sort du manoir en pleurs suivie d'une amie à elle perchée sur talons aiguilles ou encore comme cet homme qui complètement soul s'écroule contre le mur, bouteille pourtant vide serrée contre sa poitrine et à laquelle il s'accroche telle une bouée de sauvetage.

Un bruit résonne soudain derrière moi. Je souris.

-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de la musique ? Moi qui croyais que tu passerais la nuit à te défouler sur la piste de danse.

-Que fais-tu là Niklaus ?me demande Elijah, ignorant au passage ma remarque sarcastique.

-J'avais besoin de calme.

Mon frère s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie ?je finis par demander.

-Kol.

-Évidemment. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?je demande agacé.

-Rien pour l'instant. Mais je l'ai entendu parler de quitter la fête pour aller organiser la sienne en ville. Je pense que nous devrions le suivre pour nous assurer qu'il ne nous attire pas de problèmes.

En effet, quelques secondes après, Kol sort du manoir escorté de quelques filles, et se dirige vers sa voiture.

-Très bien, dis-je en me levant. Suivons-le.

* * *

 **POV Emi**

-Vous n'avez pas la taille en dessous ?

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis la fête au manoir des Mikaelson. Trois semaines que mes amies ne me parlent plus. Pendant une semaine, j'ai essayé de les appeler, et leur ai laissé divers messages sans obtenir aucune réponse. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et puis il y a quinze jours, quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte. Mais lorsque je l'ai ouverte, il n'y avait personne. Juste un carton contenant toutes les affaires que j'avais laissées chez mes amies au cours de soirées passées entre filles. Mais encore à ce moment là, je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Jusqu'à il y a trois jours, où j'ai croisé Elena dans la rue. J'ai eu beau l'appeler et lui faire de grands signes, elle a poursuivi son chemin en m'ignorant, et lorsque j'ai tourné au coin de la rue pour la suivre, elle avait disparu. J'ai alors dû me rendre à l'évidence. Mes amies ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

-Euh mademoiselle ?

Je redescend sur terre. La cliente dont je suis sensée m'occuper me regarde d''un air interrogateur.

-Oh, je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que vous me demandiez ?

-La taille en dessous s'il vous plaît. Celui là est trop large.

-Bien sûr. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

En cherchant le sweat qu'elle me demande dans les rayons, je me demande vaguement ce que je fais là, à travailler dans une boutique de vêtements. Je ne fais que des gaffes ici, et ce n'est définitivement pas mon domaine.

En rentrant chez moi ce soir là, je m'écroule sur le canapé et allume la télé. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire... Et, faute de n'avoir personne pour le fêter, je vais le passer devant des séries, en pyjamas, avec pour seule compagnie, des pizzas et des glaces. En trois mots : je suis pathétique.

Aux alentours de 22h, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Mon père s'affiche sur l'écran, mais je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un que je décroche :

-Allô ?

-Bonjour Emi, me dit mon père. Ta mère est à côté de moi et nous sommes en haut parleur.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Nous allons bien, répond ma mère. Nous voulions te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Alors que fais-tu pour fêter ça ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir de la compagnie, dit mon père.

Je ne répond pas. Je n'ai pas la force de mentir.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne veux pas nous dire avec qui tu es ?

Je ne répond toujours pas.

-Emi, tu pourrais nous répondre tout de même. Nous essayons d'en savoir plus sur ton entourage. Tu devrais être heureuse que nous nous intéressions un peu à ta nouvelle vie. Toi qui te plains tout le temps que nous ne te comprenons pas.

-Si je ne vous dis pas avec qui je suis c'est parce que je ne suis avec personne.

Cette fois, se sont eux qui mettent un temps fou avant de répondre.

-Toute seule ? Comment ça toute seule ?

-Eh bien cette année, j'ai décidé de passer mon anniversaire toute seule.

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité mais c'est mieux que de leur dire que je n'ai personne pour le fêter avec moi.

-Toute seule ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible...Quels genre de gens fréquentes-tu pour qu'ils te laissent faire ça ?

-Eh bien je suppose qu'ils respectent mes choix.

-Et c'est reparti ! Tu vas encore nous accuser d'avoir essayé de contrôler ta vie. Nous avons toujours voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, mais tu n'en n'a toujours fais qu'à ta tête.

-On ne va pas repartir là dessus maintenant, je...

Mais ma mère me coupe.

-Tu as claqué la porte en nous criant que tu partais ailleurs pour t'épanouir loin de nous, et regarde toi ! Tu vis dans un petit appartement, dans une toute petite ville, et tu es seule pour ton anniversaire ! Est-ce que tu te sens épanouie ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu nous...

Je raccroche. C'est trop. Je me lève, m'habille, et sors de l'appartement. Il est hors de question que je passe la soirée ici à ruminer tous mes problèmes. Je vais aller faire la fête toute seule ! Tant pis si ça semble ridicule. Je serais bien aller au Mystic Grill mais je n'ai pas envie d'y croiser des gens que je connais. C'est alors que je me rappelle qu'un nouveau bar a ouvert ses portes il y a quelques semaines. Parfait.

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

-Je sors boire un verre, lance Kol.

-Nick et moi allons venir avec toi, répond Eljah.

Je souffle de frustration avant de m'écrier :

-Encore ? Je commence à en avoir marre de jouer les baby sitters.

-Allez Nick, ça va être marrant !rétorque Kol qui étrangement, semble apprécier que nous le suivions dans toutes ses expéditions nocturnes.

-Un verre et nous rentrons, je préviens avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

 **POV Emi**

Je me sens tellement bien. J'ai les idées embrouillées, ce qui m'empêche de réfléchir, et c'est parfait. Le miroir derrière le comptoir me renvoie le reflet d'une fille aux cheveux en bataille, aux joues rosées et au visage détendu. Un grand sourire est plaqué sur son visage et ça me plaît. Même s'il est éphémère, et dû aux effets de l'alcool, ça me fait du bien de me voir comme ça. J'ai l'air heureuse ! Ce soir, tout est possible, et je me sens invincible !

-Un autre s'il vous plaît, je lance au serveur.

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif, avant de répondre :

-Je pense que vous en avez bu assez, non ?

-Au contraire ! Vous voyez, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je suis toute seule. Alors ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais boire jusqu'à ce que j'oublie cette soirée merdique !

Le barman doit avoir pitié de moi car il finit par me resservir. Je le bois cul sec avant d'éclater de rire. Les gens qui m'entourent me regardent et je m'offusque :

-Quoi ? Je vais pas pleurer non plus ! Je suis assez pathétique comme ça ! Non ce soir je veux danser ! Montez le son !

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

-Oh Nick arrête de faire cette tête !

Je fusille Kol du regard.

-Essaie de t'amuser un peu ! Cet endroit me plaît ! Plein de jolies filles, et un barman qui n'est pas sous verveine ! Franchement, que demander de plus ?

Je regarde Elijah qui semble plongé dans ses pensés.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles !continue Kol. Je pense que je vais vous fausser compagnie et aller faire la fête avec des gens plus aptes à s'amuser !Comme cette fille au bar par exemple !

Je jette un coup d'œil au comptoir, curieux de voir la fille dont il parle. Mais en la voyant, je retiens mon frère par le bras avant qu'il n'aille la rejoindre. Décidément, cette fille est partout ! Mais ce soir, elle ne semble pas dans son état normal. Elle est à moitié affalée sur le bar et semble en grand désaccord avec le barman. Quand je la vois tenter d'escalader le comptoir, j'utilise mon ouïe surnaturelle pour écouter leur conversation :

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas monter le son hein ? Il n'y a aucune ambiance ici ! Attendez un peu que je monte la dessus !

-Mademoiselle je vais vous demander de...

Mais Emi ne l'écoute pas et quelques secondes après elle est debout sur le comptoir dressant son verre au dessus de sa tête :

-Qui est pour faire la fête ici ? Levez vous tous et montrez leur que vous voulez danser vous aussi !

Le barman essaie d'appeler des renforts pour la faire descendre. Elle vacille. Je me précipite vers le bar et lance au barman :

-Je m'en occupe.

Emi pose son regard sur moi. En quelques secondes, son visage passe de la confusion, au soulagement, pour finir sur... de la colère ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?me lance-t-elle avec provocation.

-J'allais te poser la même question.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Est-ce que tu me suis ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle s'assoie sur le bar pour en descendre maladroitement. Je lui tend la main pour l'aider, mais elle la repousse et réussit miraculeusement à descendre sans se fracturer quoi que ce soit. Une fois par terre, elle me regarde dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Elle ouvre la bouche, hésite, mais finalement quitte le bar sans rien dire. Je pose un billet sur le comptoir avant de la suivre.

Une fois dans la rue, je la vois à quelques mètres, vacillante, et ne sachant pas dans quelle direction aller. Je l'entend marmonner pour elle même.

-Où est-ce que j'habite déjà ?

Mais lorsqu'elle m'entend arriver, elle se retourne vivement.

-Laisse moi tranquille !

-Tu sembles perdue.

-Pas du tout, dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers moi. Je sais exac...exactement où je vais !

Je croise les bras contre ma poitrine.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, dit-elle l'air boudeur. Enfin, je suis presque sûre que la porte est verte ! Ça devrait suffire à la retrouver...

* * *

 **POV Emi**

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où je suis. Klaus semble amusé mais moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je commence à me sentir très mal. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui là ? Il s'approche. Je recule.

-Stop !

Mais il continue. Il est de plus en plus près. Je me retourne, mais le trottoir me fait trébucher. J'ai vaguement conscience d'être en plein milieu de la route.

-Emi !

Mais lorsque je tourne la tête il est trop tard. Les phares de la voiture qui me fonce dessus se font de plus en plus aveuglant, et la panique m'empêche de faire le moindre geste. Alors je me roule en boule, ferme les yeux et attend le choc. Mais à la place je me sens vivement tirée sur le côté. Des bras m'entourent très fort, m'empêchant de défaillir. Ma tête se met à tourner. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de relever la tête vers lui, que je me sens partir vers un gouffre sombre et profond.

* * *

 **POV Extérieur**

Tapis dans l'ombre, il sourit. D'un sourire non pas enfantin ou sincère, mais d'un sourire sombre. Sadique. Le sourire d'un prédateur, ayant trouvé sa prochaine proie qu'il compte traquer, effrayer... Une proie avec laquelle il compte s'amuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare forfait...

* * *

 **Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre de After the rain! Je sais que ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien posté et je suis désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre... J'ai été débordée par les cours, mais maintenant je suis en vacances et je vais donc pouvoir poster des chapitres régulièrement! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis des commentaires au dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir ce que vous en pensiez!**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre:**

 **POV Emi**

La première chose que je constate en me réveillant, c'est qu'un mal de crâne lancinant semble s'acharner à cogner très fort contre toutes les parois de ma tête. Tellement fort que je ne parviens pas tout de suite à ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens clouer au matelas et mon lit me semble vraiment confortable tout à coup. Ce matelas est tellement moelleux que je pourrais rester y dormir cent ans... Minute... Depuis quand mon lit est-il moelleux ? Mon matelas est dur comme une planche de béton. Je l'ai trouvé dans une brocante peu après mon emménagement à Mystic Falls, et le vendeur m'avait prévenu de son incommodité. Mais en en ayant marre de dormir sur le sol de mon salon, j'avais décidé de l'acheter malgré tout. Mais celui là est tellement confortable que ça ne peut pas être le même... Mais alors... où je suis ? Prise de panique, je me redresse d'un coup et ouvre les yeux. Geste que je regrette immédiatement. Ma tête me lance vraiment beaucoup. J'ai l'impression de me recevoir des coups de marteau de l'intérieur. Je ne tarde pas à reprendre mes esprits. En effet, je constate avec horreur que le lit dans lequel je me trouve fait le double du mien, et que rien dans la pièce ne me permet d'identifier chez qui je pourrais être.

« Ok Emi. Réfléchis ». Dans ce genre de situation il faut garder son sang froid. Mon dernier souvenir remonte au moment où je suis entrée dans le bar. Je me rappelle que l'endroit me plaisait bien, et que le barman avait l'air sympa. Il y avait aussi un groupe de jeunes à droite de l'entrée et un vieil homme au regard un peu triste au comptoir. C'est tout. La suite de la soirée est plongée dans le noir. Combien de verres ai-je que j'ai bien pu boire ? Je ne m'étais jamais saoulée à ce point avant et j'ignore quel peut être mon comportement après quelques verres en trop. Est-ce que j'aurais été prête à...je m'empresse de soulever la couette et constate avec soulagement que je porte encore tous mes vêtements.

Je tente de me mettre debout, puis je me dirige vers la fenêtre à la gauche du lit. En voyant l'extérieur, j'ai tout de suite une impression de déjà-vu. Je plisse les yeux et tente de me souvenir où est-ce que j'ai bien pu voir cette immense allée entourée d'arbres. Et soudain je me souviens. Il y a environ trois semaines, je me tenais là en bas, confuse, perdue et attendant que mes amies me rejoignent. À ce moment là, il faisait nuit et c'est ce qui m'a empêché de reconnaître tout de suite l'endroit, mais je n'ai plus aucun doute. Je suis chez Klaus. Pendant un instant, je n'ai aucune réaction. Je me contente d'observer l'extérieur comme une idiote, comme si j'allais me réveiller et me rendre soudainement compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et puis d'un coup, je panique. Comment ai-je pu atterrir là ? Est-ce qu'il aurait profiter de mon ivresse pour me kidnapper ?

Je passe quelques minutes à me demander comment sortir de là, lorsque il me semble entendre des pas au loin. Je me précipite à la porte et colle mon oreille contre celle-ci. Pas de doute. Quelqu'un arrive. Sans réfléchir, je me dirige vers la table de nuit et y attrape la lampe de chevet. Puis je me hâte de me placer, de sorte de me trouver derrière la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrira. Puis j'attends. Les pas s'arrêtent devant la chambre. Je serre la lampe à en faire blanchir mes phalanges, prête à frapper. La porte s'ouvre et Klaus s'avance. Lorsqu'il se retrouve dos à moi, je m'approche et lève la lampe. Mais au dernier moment, il se retourne et m'attrape le bras sans me laisser le temps de ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, me dit-il simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il lâche mon bras et me tend un verre d'eau avec un cachet. J'hésite.

-Ne sois pas idiote, ça te fera du bien.

Je finis par accepter et m'empresse de prendre le verre que je bois cul sec. Il sourit avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit.

-Répond à ma question. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Tu as tout oublié n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu étais vraiment dans un piteux état. Je suis même étonné que tu n'es pas vomi.

Il semble un peu amusé.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Quand je t'ai vu, tu avais déjà beaucoup bu. Tu as finis pas t'évanouir. Et puisque j'ignorais où tu habitais je t'ai ramené ici.

-Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

-Eh bien, mis à part le fait que tu aies essayé de danser sur un comptoir, que tu aies failli te faire renverser par une voiture, et que tu aies bien plu à mon frère Kol, non il ne s'est rien passé.

Wow. Ok. On digérera toutes ses informations plus tard. J'ai encore l'esprit embrouillé et la seule chose que je veux là tout de suite, c'est rentrer. Je me dirige vers la porte. En une fraction de seconde, Klaus se retrouve devant moi, me barrant le passage.

-Où comptes tu aller au juste ?

-Chez moi.

-Il en est hors de question.

Je me retourne, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

-Il faut d'abord que tu te reposes, dit-il enfin comme si c'était évident.

-Comme si tu t'en souciais.

-Je m'en soucis.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de revenir à l'autre soir. Quand nous dansions. Quand j'ignorais qui il était et que... Je tourne la tête. Je ne dois pas penser à des choses comme ça. Je sens bien qu'il continue de me fixer mais je concentre mon regard sur le sol. Au bout de quelques instants je lance :

-Ramène moi chez moi s''il te plaît.

Ma voix, que je voulais pourtant ferme, n'est plus qu'un chuchotement.

Il semble hésiter, mais étrangement il finit par céder. Nous sortons de la chambre, et il me dirige vers la sortie.

Le début du trajet se passe en silence. Je lui indique la route, mais c'est tout. Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps. Il semble aussi gêné que moi. Trop bizarre. Je regarde Mystic Falls défiler à travers la vitre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mise dans un état pareil hier soir ?

Je ne répond pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé me confier. Et j'ai beau me sentir très mal, ce n'est certainement pas avec lui que je vais commencer. Mais lorsque je tourne la tête, il me regarde l'air insistant. Alors je prend une grande respiration, avant de répondre.

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sa voix est ferme. Je lui fais peut-être peur, mais une chose est sûre, elle fait tout pour le cacher. Cette pensée me fait sourire. J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je change d'avis à la dernière seconde. En effet en tournant la tête vers elle, je constate que son regard est perdu dans le vide et qu'une larme roule doucement sur sa joue.

-Tourne à droite.

Quelques instants après, nous sommes devant chez elle. Lorsque je me retourne vers Emi, la larme a disparu et elle semble avoir repris toute sa contenance. Comme si de rien n'était, elle ouvre la portière. Avant de sortir, elle lance sans me regarder :

-Merci de m'avoir aidé hier soir...

* * *

 **POV Emi**

Je me dirige vers la porte du bâtiment. Une fois devant, je commence à chercher mes clés. Durant tout le temps où je farfouille mon sac, je sens sa présence derrière moi. Je pensais qu'il s'en irait juste après m'avoir déposée, mais il semble qu'il en ait décidé autrement. Et puisque je sais qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête de toute manière, je ne dis rien. Ma gueule de bois se fait encore sentir et je suis trop fatiguée pour lui tenir tête. Quand je mets enfin la main sur ma clé, j'ouvre la porte et m'engage à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Évidemment, il me suit. Je continue de me taire. Je me contente de monter les marches d'un pas décidé.

Néanmoins, une fois devant ma porte je lui lance tout de même :

-Je pense que tu peux y aller maintenant.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de désigner la porte d'un signe de tête pour me signifier de l'ouvrir.

-Tu es conscient que tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez moi à moins que je ne t'y invite ?dis-je en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure.

-Je vois que tes amies t'ont bien informé. Mais vois-tu, je suis sûr que tu finiras par m'inviter à entrer.

-Dans tes...

Mais en ouvrant la porte mes mots se perdent. Le seul son qui résonne est celui de mes clés tombant par terre. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Doucement, j'entre dans mon appartement. Mes affaires... tout est sans dessus dessous. Les meubles renversés, tous mes effets personnels éparpillés par terre, et au milieu de la pièce, un bouquet de fleurs sorti de nul part. Je me tourne vers Klaus. Ses yeux balayent la pièce. Il semble aussi surpris que moi.

-Tu as quelque chose à voir la dedans ?

-Non. Laisse moi entrer.

Je l'ignore.

-Emi celui qui a fait ça est peut-être toujours là.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Il a raison. J'attrape ma lampe qui a roulée dans un coin et me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre. Avant d'entrer je la serre très fort, prête à frapper. Derrière moi, Klaus me répète que je dois le laisser entrer mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je prend une grande inspiration et j'ouvre d'un coup. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et je m'empresse d'allumer la lumière. Son état n'est pas mieux que celui du salon. Mon lit et mon armoire ont été renversés, mes vêtements sont étalés au sol. Néanmoins, personne ne s'y trouve. Je renouvelle l'opération dans toutes les pièces. Personne n'est là. Une fois de retour au salon, je reporte mon attention sur le bouquet de fleurs posé au sol. Je m'en approche et le considère avec méfiance. Au milieu des fleurs rouges se trouve une carte sur laquelle est écrit mon nom. Je l'attrape avec précaution et la retourne :

 _J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance._

 _E.S_

Mon corps prend immédiatement conscience de ce que ce message signifie. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, faisant vibrer ma cage thoracique, les poils derrière ma nuque se hérissent, alertés par la menace qui pèse derrière ces quelques mots, et ma respiration se bloque, l'air se heurtant au nœud de peur qui s'est formé dans ma gorge, l'empêchant ainsi d'accéder correctement à mes poumons. Mais si tout mon corps est en alerte, ma tête, elle est en mode off. Une seule phrase apparaît au milieu de ce désert cérébral. _Ce n'est pas possible_. Lentement, je me tourne vers Klaus, et c'est d'une toute petite voix que je lance :

-Qui est E.S ?

Il semble perdu et je peux lire toute la confusion qui se reflète sur son visage. Je voudrais rester calme mais l'angoisse commence sérieusement à monter. Je me mets alors à crier:

-Qui est E.S !?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il semble honnête, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser. Après tout, c'est Klaus Mikaelson. Celui dont mes amies m'ont parlé des centaines de fois.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je lui montre la carte en prenant bien soin de ne pas sortir. Après en avoir pris connaissance il me dit :

-Je peux t'aider. Mais tu dois venir avec moi.

Je ne répond pas. Il continue :

-Prends un sac, quelques vêtements et suis moi.

-Comment être sûre que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Tu peux.

Et je ne sais pas si c'est l'inquiétude dans son regard, ou le désespoir dans lequel je me trouve qui me pousse à agir, mais je décide de le suivre.

* * *

En arrivant au manoir Mikaelson, j'hésite à franchir la porte. Klaus s'en rend compte. Pour m'encourager, il me lance un petit sourire. Pas dans le genre sarcastique, ou hypocrite. Non. Un sourire presque timide. Un sourire qui me surprend. Un sourire qui me fait franchir la porte.

Dans le salon, deux hommes sont plongés en pleine conversation. À peine entrons-nous qu'ils se tournent vers nous. Et plus précisément vers moi. Ils me dévisagent avec à la fois surprise et intérêt. Pas étonnant. Entre ma gueule de bois et mon angoisse, je dois avoir une tête de déterrée.

-Salut, me lance d'un ton sarcastique celui qui me paraît être le plus jeune.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Klaus m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne dans l'escalier. Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes dans la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillée ce matin. Je le regarde, perplexe.

-Tu restes là, finit-il par dire. Repose toi.

Il commence à se diriger vers la porte.

-Attends !

Il se retourne.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?dis-je dans un froncement de sourcils.

-Chercher des réponses.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Il en est hors de question, dit-il sèchement.

-Pardon ? Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette chambre sans rien faire. Je viens avec toi. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester ici.

Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Je crois bien que si.

Sur ce, il s'empresse de sortir de la chambre. À peine a-t-il fermé la porte que j'entends le bruit d'une clé tourner. Je me précipite vers la poignée. Il m'a enfermée.

-Klaus ! Klaus ! Ouvre la porte tout de suite ! Klaus !

Aucune réponse.

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

Lorsque j'arrive au rez de chaussé, Kol et Elijah sont toujours là. Ils me regardent, dans l'attente d'une explication.

-Emi va rester là pendant quelques temps.

-Alors ça y est ? Elle est sous le charme ?demande ironiquement Kol.

J'ignore sa remarque et me dirige vers la porte. Néanmoins, je m'arrête en entendant Elijah :

-Niklaus, que ce passe t-il ?

Je leur explique en vitesse la situation. Sur l'appartement d'Emi, et le mot qu'elle a trouvé.

-Je vais trouver le coupable

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?demande Kol soudainement sérieux. C'est vrai tu la connais à peine cette fille !

Je ne répond pas. Moi même j'en ignore la raison.

* * *

 **POV Emi**

Je tambourine comme une folle. Je donne des coups de pied contre la porte. Je me jette dessus comme ils font dans les films dans l'espoir de l'enfoncer, mais ça ne marche pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le suivre franchement ? Ok. Emi. Réfléchis. Mais alors que je tente de me calmer, le contraire se produit. Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai l'horrible impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à faire pression sur ma cage thoracique. Les bouffées de chaleur se déclenchent, et je sais exactement ce qui m'arrive. Je fais une crise d'angoisse.

* * *

 **Eh voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Que ce soit sur la relation Klaus/Emi, la menace qu'elle a reçu, ou autre ;) Faites moi part de vos impressions! :)**


End file.
